


The little one and the sea lord

by Rogercat



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Day At The Beach, Gen, Sea, Sea God, Summer, Toddlers, Water, shell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ulmo visits a child at the beach</p>
            </blockquote>





	The little one and the sea lord

**Author's Note:**

> This little one-shot was inspired by the newest trailer for the coming Disney movie Moana, where we meets little Moana as a adorable toddler.

It was a joyful, sunny summer day in Valinor. Especially at Alqualondë, the Teleri seaside city of pearl and mother-of-pearl, where the turquoise-coloured sea-water shone like a endless gemstone with the white sand beaches. Many Elves were out at the beach today with their families, wanting to enjoy this fine day. 

“Te-heh!”

A small little girl, lovely chubby as all toddlers are in that age and dressed in just a plain little white summer dress, was playing a bit away from the others at the beach, picking up shells and laughing as she walked in the water. She had that kind of darker skin colour which hinted to that one of her parents must be the result of an interracial marriage, but very clear light blue eyes. Her hair, still short yet on the way to be grown longer, and the for her young age surprisingly bushy eyebrows was a light brown colour. A tiniest hint of a little sidebum could be seen at her slightly pointed ears. 

“Ooooh?” 

In fascination, she suddenly saw how the sea water removed itself from a shell which had been a bit too far out in the water for her to reach. With a small coo in joy, she went out in the quickly drying sand to pick up the shell, which fit perfectly in her arm. Then, she spotted a second one, and a third one. As the girl went futher out, the water moved itself further away and then created a small wall around her all the way back to the beach. 

“Aaaaaaah?” the little toddler wondered in slight and understandable confusion as she looked on the water around her, the three shells hold in her arms. A smiling face could now be seen, formed in the water. A bow of water was slowly coming down to her, and out of curiosity, she poked at it with a finger, giggling as some sea water dropped out. Then, a controlled amount of water went around her head and in fascination she felt the water spin around in a whirlpool, causing her hair to be spinned around into a tip on her head as it let go of her.

“Frëja, where are you?”

It was her atto who called from the bushes further inside, just before the sandy beach. The sea water ruffing her wet hair back to hanging loose, the girl now identified as Frëja giggled as a water-based giant hand gently picked her up, placed her on a small piece of wood floating around and sent her back to the beach by the waves. Once close to the end of the water, a light push upwards sent the surprised Frëja standing on her own two little feet on the sand again. Turning around with one shell still in her left arm, Frëja waved while saying:

“Byw-bye!”

Ulmo, the Vala known as the Lord of Waters. waved with a smile at her as he vanished back into the deeper parts of the sea. He loved to play with children in that age, no matter which race they were. 

“There you were, Frëja. Sneaking away from your Amad and Atto while we fell asleep in the warm sun…” Celebrimbor, the only son of Curufin, fifth-born son of Fëanor, scolded gently to his half-Dwarven daughter as he picked her up in his arms. Frëja answered by kissing him on the nose. 

“Atto!” she said with a smile at him, which could have rivaled the sun in the eyes of her Elven father.

“Now come here, your Amad Narvi have some mashed watermelon with crushed ice waiting on you back in our rented cottage,” Celebrimbor answered in a fond voice as he carried his daughter with him. Yawning a bit because she had yet to take her afternoon nap, Frëja hugged his shoulder as they went back to the cottage where Narvi were.


End file.
